Emerald Tiger
by SierraBlind
Summary: A little story that examines the... Ok no it's totally romantic... well...it shows that good things comes to those who wait.
1. Chapter 1

~So I'm definitely new at this writing thing, but ever since I discovered Kigo, I knew that my nicknames for them could and would lead to smutty action…eventually. So enjoy this short one as my first official fan fiction.~

~~I wish I owned Kim possible, but alas, I do not, so please do not sue me as I do not own any of these characters or Disney in any way~~

Italicized = Shego's inner ….we'll call it a tiger. Yah. Her inner tiger.

As I enter our little apartment…._I love saying that now… our home!_... I note that the home smells divine, which means Kimmie must have worked her bubble butt off to make a good meal. I love that she tries so hard now, it just makes her all the more attractive and sexy and cute and alluring and…

Ok ok I need to calm down, even though we've only been living together for 4 months now, we having done anything to maddeningly ravishing, and I really really don't mind waiting for her to get the jitters out of her system, I seriously need to jump her one of these days and see if she'll push me off. I want to respect her space and I enjoy sleeping with her, and I'd hate for my first time on the couch be because I tried to hump her a little too quick, but It will be soooo worth it in the end when I…

"Shego? That you love?" _Oh god her voice is so sexy, and she loves me!_

"Yes princess, It's me and my beautiful self," I hum while shrugging off my jacket. When I start to unlace my boots I hear…

"Umm….. how was your day?" _That was… weird… she never hesitates, oh god what if….._

Just keep your voice calm… don't worry her.

"Just fine Kimmie, is something wrong?"

"Are…uhhh…..are you… alone today?" _What the hell is wrong with her?_

"Yessss, Kim, what's wrong honey?"

"Can you please…..close the blinds…. And uhh…. *cough* …uhhh, ya… close them please."

"Kim…"

"Puh… please… Shego love" _ERRGH KIM… come on please don't give me bad news after this day!_

"Fine, but please promise to tell me what's wrong?"

I hear nothing but silence… I feel like this is a last meal, dark room, favorite food… guess she had second thoughts about us living in the same space. I better not sigh too loudly. I feel like an idiot right now, I shoulda given her more space and time to think this through. As I close the blinds, I hear a light cough behind me. Time to face the grim reaper here, so screw it, I'll still love her. I turn around and…

_HOLY SWEET ZUES AND ALL OTHER GODS ALMIGHTY!_

Kimmie is standing in the kitchen doorway, wearing a light green -_completely see through!-_ bustier, with the sexiest lace black bra and panty mix I have ever set my eyes on! Her hair is laid out in the same sexy way it was when we had those stupid emotion mind screw jobs on us…. _Oh god she's blushing so much…_ and she's not wearing any make up, god her face is so beautiful all natural, I swear if she does that… _THERE! That sexy little lower lip bite when she gets nervous or excited!_ And she's holding… pot roast. Garlic lemon and onion medium rare pot roast with gravy. My absolute favorite dish in the whole wide world. Wearing black and green oven mitts? _ Where did she get those? Why…. Oh god is she ready…_

I can feel tears gathering in my eyes, and I snap my mouth closed when I realize she was smiling cause I was staring, but heck, who wouldn't? _No one would, cause she's dressed in my favorite colors, in sexy lingerie, holding my favorite food, JUST FOR ME!_

"Oh… umm… whoa damn…" Oh god I can't move! I'm getting too excited!

"Well hello there Tiger, I just…umm…felt that doing something uhh… nice for my wonderful girlfriend… would be… well nice" Kim laughs and squirm around with her beautiful smile in place.

I smile so brightly I think the room might just light up from it, but now I have to show her how much I appreciate this… _Oh yes, it's time to let the emerald tigress out to play!_

I make sure she see my eyes lusting over, I know she can tell just from the way my body hunches over slightly, like my body is getting ready to pounce. _Keep it up! _My smile become a bit more predatory, and I let out a low growl, making sure it sounds as hungry as it can possibly get.

Kimmie bites her bottom lip again, and I can see her shaking with excitement once she hears my growl, and she take a nervous step back as I take one long step toward her, making sure my dominant side shows in every fiber of my movement.

"Oh princess, how sweet and kind of you to go so far, and I'm gonna make sure to eat -y_ou-_ right up" I lick me lips and show my fangs as I take one step closer. _Ok Kim, now is the time, if you really want to go through with this gimme a sign. Please please please please…_

"Heh, I was hoping you were hungry for some….*mumbles*" _ Oh wow is that blush going down her arms? I haven't gotten it that far in a long while._

"What was that Kimmie? You'll have to speak up for meeeee" I make sure to drawn out the sound while lowering my head, so she can barely see that my eyes have lusted completely over.

"I uhh.. was hoping you were…. hungry for some… pumpkin pie too" Kim said as she returns my lust filled gaze with one of her own.

I kindly hand the mental reins over to the emerald tiger, and sit back to watch the show.

My eyes light up with my plasma, which makes them glow in the slightly dark room, and I let out a deep growl with a pure predatory grin covering my face. She must have wanted that to happen because she giggles and scampers into the kitchen with a bright smile on her cute _- practically pure red-_ face.

"Oh Pumpkinnnnnn, come here so I can eat…. you…. ouuuuttttttt" I purr as I walk into the kitchen and see her shiver in anticipation as she places the pot roast on our little kitchen table and turns around to see me stalking over to her slowly, eyeing her up and down slowly.

"Well…. Hehe, lemme just grab the plates and *ahem* some silverware…or something…and yah" Kim smiles a bit deeper as she see that I'm concentrating on her lips instead of what she said.

"You meannnnnnn, I don't get my afternoon kiss? Oh _Pumpkin_, you're being naughty again" I'm only a step away from claiming my prey, and just as I move my head closer she take a quick step forward and puts her soft lips on mine. Just as I start to return the kiss she breaks off, licks my bottom lip _-That's my move for her! Heck yes!-_ and sidesteps before I can grab her to pull her back in, then scampers off again toward the counter.

I decide to sit back and rake her over with my eyes and growl out loud, and I'm rewarded with her shivering and getting goosebumps from feeling my eyes on her body. I love how she reacts to anything I do, and even though we haven't broken in the bed properly, she lets me take a more dominant position over her. Maybe she likes that I'll protect her and claim her no matter what the situation, and happily tear the throat out of anyone who even eyes her in a way I don't like.

As she finally pulls herself together enough to not drop anything, she turns around to see me eyeing her again, and I let my plasma pulse out of my eyes, so the fire leaves a little trail when I move my head to the side and watch he with my feral smile in place. She slowly walks over to the table, biting her lip _-God my pants must be stained from how hot that gets me-_ and I can see that her muscles are bunched so that If I move to grab her she'll just taunt me more. I love that she thinks she can out maneuver me and I let her get away with putting the plates and silverware on the table, just inches from where I'm leaning, staring at her. She is smiling and quivering in anticipation for me grabbing her… but not just yet, I want proof that this is what she wants.

When I'm about to open my mouth to ask her one more time, she suddenly yelps out that she forgot the cups. Hah, you would think It was life threatening that she didn't grab any, and as I watch her move to the cupboard, her trail leaves a familiar scent. Mangoes and peaches, one of my absolute favorites, but there is something else in the air, just barely there but lingering. -_No way… it couldn't be…-_ As I focus a bit more as she is on her tiptoes reaching for the cups on the top shelf, I see her panties are…..soaked. Oh god there's a trail of running down her leg… Is she that scared of what's gonna happen that she… Wait….that smell…. It wasn't her being scared… that's her being excited enough to….. Which means…- _which means..._

Kim jumps slightly at the sound of a chair being thrown into the living area, and turn around to see Shego literally rip her clothes off with her plasma encased hands and growl out with a sound that is so guttural, it actually sounds like a tiger roaring when it caught it's kill. Kim smiles and drops the cups on the counter, and clutches the countertop as she back into the small corner.

"Shego… don't you think we should eat before.."

She is silenced as Shego simply crouches low and practically stalks over to her with her eyes encased in plasma, and hands glowing brightly as she moves closer to Kim. Kim notes that the way she is moving is akin to a lioness walking up to a trapped animal, she has no way to escape from the animal that she bravely decided to unleash tonight.

"Oh we're gonna eat pumpkin, we're gonna have a meal that's purrrrrfect"

Kim bites her lip as she waits for Shego to claim the prize she's waited so long for, and hopes that she is worth the wait. Shego finally reaches her, and even though her hands are covered in that emerald fire, Kim knows that while the glow is unconscious, the heat is completely conscious. If Shego wants to light her hands up, then it can be for complete show, you just have to know what to look for. They spent a lot of time together, and Shego let Kim know that the secret to the plasma is the black spots. If there are no black spots or black flame in her plasma, then all that you get is colorful green light, no hotter than a light bulb and no more harmful than one as well. Shego grab her and pick her up with ease, setting her up to sit on the countertop and places the most searing and passionate kiss Kim has ever felt from her practically force its way through her mouth and course through her entire body.

Kim melts into the kiss and raises her hand up from the countertop and waits for Shego to notice, which she immediately does and entwines their finger together and raises Kim's hands above and behind her head as there kiss reaches the point where they need to take a breath. They break apart panting and Kim breathlessly says the two words that she know will set Shego over the edge.

"Take me"

The sound of a bustier tearing off echoes through the apartment and the emerald tigress finally pounces on her prey.


	2. Chapter 2

~I wonder how many random god names I can run through before I finish this story…~

~~I wish I owned Kim possible, but alas, I do not, so please do not sue me as I do not own any of these characters or Disney in any way~~

"I swear it's the best feeling in the world to get back to this place, home is the best place to be right now" Shego said, exasperated from a long day and night at work.

'The only thing worse than a 12 hour shift is a 12 hour shift dealing with a bunch of assholes, godforsaken pigs' Shego but her key in the apartment, failing to notice the shift of the blinds near the front door, or the sound of lithe feet moving across the apartment. Once Shego walked in to the cold room and threw her jacket on the coat hanger across the door, she closed the door behind her and dropped her bag. Unlacing her boots and slipping her feet out, she sighed and felt 2 smaller hands behind her help unbuckle her belt. The same hands unzipped her skirt.

"Thank you Kimmie" said Shego

"You're welcome" replied Kim.

Shego went to take a step, then nearly jumped out of her skin from being snuck up on like that. She jumped in the air and turned around, only to see Kim no longer standing behind her.

"Sweet Vishnu Kim, what….."

Before she could say anything further, she felt the same hands from before yank her skirt down to her ankles, forgetting that they were loose.

"K…Kim….what uhh… not that I mind but…" Shego stuttered, more surprised than anything that her girlfriend had been able to sneak up on her and strip her.

As Shego went to bend over to put her skirt aside, she felt a breeze blow her long hair over her head, then felt her blouse top fly over her head and instead of coming all the way off, she felt handcuffs catch around her wrists and a foot step on the chain, holding her head down

"BWAHH!" Shego yelled, wonder how she had been caught so off guard. Kim had really jumped at the step up in their relationship , and enjoyed playing with her alter ego, the emerald tiger. Shego had learned how flexible and energetic Kim was in bed (not that anyone else knew that) and how far she was willing to go to please Shego. There were still burnt claw marks on some of the kitchen cupboards from their first experience, and how they had managed to break the granite countertop without injuring themselves was a complete mystery to them. Shego blushed at the thought, and blushed at the position she was in when she felt Kim gently running her hand up and down her exposed back.

Shego then realized that she had been wearing a bra….

"How the hell…..?"

"Well you were busy thinking, so I helped myself love" Kim answered

"How did youuuuuuuuuuugggggghhhhhh" Shego's breathe caught in her throat at the feeling of a small and wet tongue running down her spine.

Shego's knees became weak, and she felt herself lower to her hands and knees without being able to stop it. Kim followed her down and Shego felt her blouse being cut up the sleeves. Her shirt was taken off and she found herself in nothing but her panties, flushed and breathing a little raised her head to look at Kim and….

_HALLELUJAH AND KINGDOM CUM LAUDE…._

Kim was wearing a pair of antlers on her head, hair cascading down to her bust, painted like an antelope, with brown paint covering her body, and small white spots all over. She was _OH GOD_ wearing nothing underneath except for a pair of furry boots and gloves, when Shego focused more on the spot that Kim had generously put right in front of her face, she noticed a small furry tail poking from the back, but considering she wasn't wearing a belt to attach it too from behind, that means it was stuck in her…

Shego blushed furiously as Kim giggled, then leaned in closer to her ear to whisper something very important.

"Figure out where the tail is?"

Shego could only gulp and nod vigorously.

"You know, I covered myself in all this chocolate, and even bought this special white chocolate and everything. Then I went and bought a bunch of whipped cream and strawberries for us to play with and what do you do love? You show up late and make your catch waittttttt" Kim nipped at Shego's ear, and ran her tongue around the edge, savoring how Shego shuddered.

Shego couldn't respond because she was busy imagining all the things she would be doing to make up her tardiness for her princess, and when she clicked back into reality, she realized the clicking sound she heard was the sound of a tail and belt being attached and secured to her waist._ When did she take my panties off?_

"K…Kim… holy hell Kim lets…." Shego stopped when she felt the furry finger press against her lips.

"No"

Shego was confused to say the least. She let out a small 'but' but the finger just stayed pressed to her lips.

"Kim please lets…"

"No"

"Kimmmmm"

"No"

Shego let out a pained whimper at being denied, wondering if she would have to grovel to get Kim to let her play.

"K…EEEYYYAAAHHHHH"

Shego yelped as she felt a finger enter her other lips, and she felt a gloved hand grab her chin and make her look toward Kim's smiling face. Kim bit her lip and sang lightly in her angelic voice…

"_TIGER TIGER COME OUT TO PLAY_

_OR ELSE WE'LL PLAY ANOTHER DAY,_

_TIGER TIGER COME OUT TO RUN,_

_CATCH ME SO WE CAN HAVE SOME FUN,_

_TIGER TIGER COME HERE AND EAT,_

_SO YOUR LOVER HERE CAN GIVE YOU A TREAT,_

_TIGER TIGER COME OUT TO HUNT,_

_AND STICK THAT TOUNGE OF YOURS RIGHT IN MY_ *Click*"

Shego's eyes shined bright green as she smirked, noting that Kim had used police handcuffs. It had only taken her so long to unlatch them, and as she watch Kim get on all fours smirking the same way she was, Kim began to crawl toward their bedroom, shaking her rear toward Shego in a way that she the emerald tiger loved. Shego began to crawl toward Kim, their slow progress to their room mutually fun and…alluring.

Shego could clearly see Kim was ready, and when she finally crawled into the bedroom, she noted that the room was covered in various chocolate coated fruits, and fake trees had been placed around their bed, so the room looked like a miniature jungle. She also saw how Kim had placed stuffed tigers and lions where their pillows used to be, and a small side table on one side did indeed have whipped cream and small fruits, along with a chocolate fondue fountain. On the other side were….. A LOT… . of new toys Kim must have picked up on this day. Shego licked her lips and crawled up on the bed where Kim awaited.

"Tired day at work love?"

"Mmmmm"

"Well it's time to relax, and eat your catch… aaaAAAAAAHHHH"

"MMMMmmmmmmmm"

"Ahhhhh… mmmmm….Hope you... EEP…. Hope you enjoy it, my emerald tiger"

Shego growled, and playfully bit her princess, loving her more and more, day after day.


End file.
